Good-Bye
by californiaroseluv
Summary: A letter Kagome wrote to Inuyasha


**I do not own Inuyasha honors go to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

_Summary: A letter Kagome wrote to Inuyasha  
_

* * *

**Good-Bye**

* * *

_Dear Love,_

_Ever since you stopped me from committing suicide on that cool summer night I knew that you were going to be someone special to me. When I looked into your eyes I saw your sadness and determination. I thought that I was hallucinating at first but when I looked deeper into them I knew that I wasn't mistaking. I was looking to see if you pitied me or were disgusted by me because everyone that knew me even my own family always pitied me and always had looks of disgust whenever they looked at me. I was surprised that you had the guts to even pick me up with my dirty clothes and stench. I was even more surprised that you covered me in your coat and put in your car. But what surprised me the most is that when we arrived to your home I found out that you were rich; someone of importance. I wanted to ask you why someone like you would want to even bother with my presence but I was too afraid. _

_Before I could open the car door, you opened it for me and carried me to your home. You ordered your butler to get clothes for me and prepare me a shower. When your butler went to do what he was told to do, you carried me to your kitchen and fed me oden. When I was finished your butler told you that the bath and my clothes were ready. You carried me all the way to the bathroom where I would bathe and asked me, "Do you need any help with bathing? I could send some maids to help you if you want." Out of all the surprising things that you did and said that might as well be the most surprising one. In all the life nobody wanted to help me but you did. Even though I wanted to say yes I said no because I didn't want the only person that ever cared about me to think that I was greedy and selfish since that's what everyone ever called me. You told me that you were going to come back in 30 minutes and left. I entered the bathing room and quickly washed myself. Once I was done I put on my clothes and you knocked on the door when I put on the last piece of clothing. Then you led me to the room that I would sleep in and bid me goodnight._

_ Sometime in the middle of the night you woke me up because I was having a nightmare. You comforted me until I went to sleep. The next morning you fed me breakfast and started talking to me. Even though I wasn't talking back to you, you still were nice to me. This continued for 2 months until you got my full trust and I began talking to you. Whenever you had free time you always hanged out with me and I fell in love with you more and more each time we hung out. After a year you proposed to me and I said yes. Six months later we had our wedding._

_My dear you can ask anyone and they would say I looked the happiest I have ever been but I wasn't. My family came to the wedding and you have to understand that they hated me with passion especially my sister. I saw how she flirted with you and how you acted to kindly to her. I asked you how you felt for my sister and you said that they were feelings of friendship. I accepted your explanation but the more you laughed and hung out with my sister the bigger my doubts began to grow. A month before our one year anniversary I hear rumors that you were dating Kikyo. Of course I denied it at first but then the news showed a picture of you and Kikyo holding hands, laughing, and kissing. The picture that showed you two kissing is what broke my heart into millions of pieces. So I decided to let you go so you could have a happier life with her. And let you go I did. I packed my things into a backpack and left my wedding ring in your study with this note. Please don't come and look for me for I might already be gone from the face of the Earth. Even though I have bad blood with my sister please take care of her and be happy. Hope you have the happiest life with her Inuyasha live long and happy. Remember that I will always love you. Good-Bye may we see each other again soon._

_Sincerely,_  
_Kagome_

* * *

**~The next day on the news~**

* * *

**Sometime around 4 a.m. a couple came across a body of a dead female woman. From the information the police gave us her name is Kagome Higurashi Taisho, the wife of Inuyasha Taisho. The cause of her death is unknown but the police are guessing that she committed suicide since she holds a .38 in her hand. What would cause this beautiful, young woman from committing suicide? Inuyasha Taisho said that she was a proud, determined woman that never lets anything get in her way so why would she do this? Maybe she wasn't as strong as Mr. Taisho said she was and killed herself because she found out that her husband was having an affair or maybe it was something that happened in her past that drove her to commit suicide. We will never know. This is Tokyo News back to you Aito.**

* * *

Three weeks later Kagome had her funeral and many people came. Some she knew, some she didn't. It took 5 hours for the funeral to be over but only half of the people stayed there. Oddly it was her family, the people that caused her pain that stayed there. They were all crying even Kikyo, the person that hated Kagome the most. Everyone was crying because they regretted making Kagome's life a living hell. But Inuyasha was a mess; his face was covered in tears and his eyes were red. He was on his knees screaming, "Why Kagome! Why!" When the cemetery was about to close Inuyasha finally left only to do the same thing Kagome did before she died. Everyone was surprised but they were happy because the married are together in heaven with nothing to separate them now.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yes I know this is a sad story. To my readers the only reason why I haven't updated my stories is because I was sad and lonely so having a happy story turning into a sad one doesn't sound good so yea. This story was created from the feeling of sadness I was feeling and now that its out I feel a bit more happy so I might update soon and maybe another story. I know you might be thinking that I'm crazy since I can barely update those stories I have but don't worry I'll try and keep up with my stories O.K. I love you guys and please favorite and review this story. Californiaroseluv out!**


End file.
